The Choices We Make
by Furiouswind
Summary: Revenge. The blood of her mother stained upon the dagger of the murderer. She would risk it all for revenge, but what truths may hide behind it all may threaten to shatter her reasons for living.


A/N: So I had written this down for some time yet didn't publish it for... some reason which I am not too sure about either.

For one, this is meant to be the third part of a Suikoden 3 series of fics I planned to write, but I guess I am cutting it down to 2. I lack the motivation and ideas to make 3. And I also realised that the other fic I have for Suikoden 3 does not match up with this one. So... yeah. And I have yet to write the other story, which is meant to take place before this one... what. the. heck.

It has been a long time since I played the game (it was PS2 for crying out loud), and only managed to write this down through memory and some quick google searches, so most things are probably not aligned with the story of the game... sorry.

I started playing Suikoden through number 3 and the Hugo X Chris pairing has stuck to be my favourite pairing in the series... Actually, they are probably my favourite gaming pair of all time.

I read another writer's story, however they didn't finish to story and so I decided to use a similar plot for this one. I can't remember the author's name, nor can I remember the actual name of the story. What stuck with me was the plot and how it was never finished. In fact, I do not recall if the author intended it to be a Hugo X Chris... Anyway, this is my take on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden, that belongs to Konami... and I am getting rather disappointed in their decisions of late.

Extra Disclaimer: The general idea for this fic came from another writer on this website, but I forgot who he/she is and what the name of the story is (sorry). General idea goes to him/her.

* * *

 _SUIKODEN 3  
_

 _THE CHOICES WE MAKE  
_

She sat by the fireplace, watching the embers of the flame glow and dim constantly like the heartbeat of a living being. She had found the small things fascinating and in turn the small things seemed to exist to entertain her curiosity, constantly changing and appearing in different forms. It was like a festival that would never end. But even with such curiosity, the young girl would also constantly glance behind to look at the same thing. The figure of a sleeping woman in a chair. Like a picture from her fairy tales, the sleeping woman was like a princess, awaiting for her prince to come and rescue her.

Her long flowing silver hair that seemed so pure, divine and untouchable. Her soft features still having the youth and beauty of women much younger than herself. The picture of a princess? Maybe more like the picture of a Goddess. In a way, the girl resembled the young woman, her facial features and the soft silkiness of her long hair were similar. But the similarities ended there. The girl's hair was pale blonde with several strands black and her emerald eyes glistened with boundless energy. The small girl got to her feet and went over to the sleeping woman, tugging onto the shawl slightly and causing the woman to stir.

"... Hmm?"

The young woman slowly opened her eyes and looked at the one who awoke her.

"... Good morning."

She smiled softly.

"It's not morning anymore."

The young girl pipped, making the woman turn to look at the window where the orange rays of the setting Sun painted the sky with its fiery colour.

"... Ah, yes... so it isn't."

The young woman replied, slowly getting up from her chair, holding onto her shawl and wrapping it around her shoulders. It was a special shawl, one with vibrant colours and designs despite the signs of age that had affected most the fabric. The woman had told the girl that it came from a very important person and was 'proof of their bond', but the young girl did not understand it at all. Something about being part of a 'ceremonial Grassland garment'. Grassland? Was that something edible?

"Oh dear."

The young woman sighed, realising something.

"I have yet to prepare for tonight's meal. What should I do?"

The young woman closed her eyes and furrowed her brows in disappointment, mainly at herself, as she thought about how best to remedy the situation. After a moment, the young woman nodded her head as she came to an idea.

"I guess we will have stew."

At the sound of that, the young girl's eyes lit up.

"Stew! Stew!"

She happily jumped in excitement.

"All right, all right, no need to get all too excited about it. It's only a simple Karayan stew."

The young woman said as she headed towards the door with the young girl following closely behind. The young woman paused at the door, looking down at her hand to see that she had grasped onto the letter that she was reading from before a little too tightly that it was crumpled. She must have fallen asleep after reading it. She pocketed the letter and a slightly sad smile. The two stepped out of the study room and out into the cold and dark corridor of the large, yet empty mansion. No one stays within these walls besides the young woman and the young girl. The two headed towards the kitchen where the young woman started a fire under the stove.

"Do you mind getting the ingredients?"

The young woman turned to the girl, who was already beginning to look through the lager and pulling out ingredients to use.

"It is getting harder to get the spices necessary for the stew. Even the ones that can be used as substitutes are hard to come by, it can be a hassle when the people in the market have not even heard of the spice. Ah, don't forget the carrots."

The young woman reminded the girl, who whined a little, but pulled out the carrots nonetheless. As soon as the young woman got the water in a pot onto the fire, she set about cutting the ingredients into smaller sizes.

"... Where are the carrots?"

She asked the girl, who tried to look away from the somewhat stern gaze of the woman.

"Hand it over."

The woman said sternly, hand outstretched to the girl, who reluctantly reached behind her and pulled out the carrots. Exactly where she hid those carrots was beyond any form of understanding but the woman just took the carrots and began to cut them up.

"You cannot be too picky with your food."

The woman said as she took the ingredients and poured them into the pot where the water was beginning to boil. Covering the pot with a lid, she turned the girl as she took off her apron.

"We still have some time before the food will be cooked. Why don't we head outside for a while?"

The woman turned to the girl, who seemed to be extremely excited by that prospect.

"Let's go!"

She said, running off before the woman could get ready.

"Don't run!"

But it was too late to stop the girl. The woman sighed, shaking her head as she reached into her pocket instinctively and touched the crumpled letter.

"... She's so much like you when you were younger."

* * *

The two walked along the quiet and deserted street, with most of the townsfolk having gone indoors for the day. It was usually around times like these that the young woman would choose to walk outside leisurely. Clutching onto her shawl, the young woman walked quietly behind the girl, who was jumping from one large cobblestone to the next in a sort of game that the woman never really understood, but nonetheless watched closely. The quiet breeze from the nearby sea swept through the back alley they were in, playing with her hair. In an attempt to shelter her eyes, she looked back the way they came from. The mansion they stayed in sat quietly at the end of the street, dwarfed and almost hidden away by the surrounding buildings.

It had been so long since she had cleaned the garden or washed the walls to the point she knew that the town's children started to call it the 'haunted mansion'. But it did not matter. To her, it was home. For now. She looked back up the street and saw that the girl had gone on quite far ahead. That girl always had so much energy. After some time, the two found themselves outside the city walls, up on a hill overlooking the city and the sea. On the hill sat a long withered tree surrounded by a field of white flowers. It was a place that the young woman would bring the girl to often to play. And the girl did just that, running across the field of flowers, chasing after the butterflies that tried to flee from her hands. The young woman smiled softly as she watched the girl play whilst leaning against the withered tree. Unbeknownst to the girl, this hill holds a lot of memories for the young woman, memories of times long past, memories of events that led to the eventual present.

"... Where would we be, if things were different back then?"

She asked softly.

"Nothing would change."

Came a reply from behind her. She did not seem surprised, nor did she turned around to face the newcomer. She merely smiled.

"Even if our positions were reversed?"

She asked back.

"No matter the circumstances, no matter the routes we take. It would all lead us here."

She closed her eyes at that answer.

"Sometimes... I wish that there was another way."

She opened her eyes and looked at the girl who ran in the fields. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she forced a smile.

"Despite living without an end to our time... the time that truly mattered the most to us is always the shortest."

She said, her voice trembling.

"... That is why we are able to treasure it."

She turned around and faced the newcomer, staring into his emerald eyes.

"Hugo."

* * *

She looked up from the ground and saw the young woman standing by the tree, but something seemed wrong as the young woman suddenly collapsed. The girl's mind went blank.

"... Mo... Mother?"

She ran over to where her mother fell and saw a scene that would be forever etched in her mind. Blood. Blood everywhere. Her mind froze. What was this? What was this red liquid?

"Mother?... Mother?"

She tried to shake the still body of her mother but there was no response. Her mother's skin, once warm when wrapped around her, now felt cold to the touch. Her beautiful long silver hair, now tainted red. The beautiful shawl that her mother always carried had its colours covered in the dirt and blood. Blood. So much blood that it covered and painted the white flowers red. And all of it came from a single dagger that was protruding from her mother's abdomen. A dagger that was small that even a child could use.

"So... you are the child of Chris Lightfellow."

A voice calmly spoke, making her look up. Standing there with his back to the setting Sun was a figure. A young boy. With tanned skin and wearing clothes with a unique design similar to her mother's shawl on them, the young boy seemed to exude a familiar presence to her, but to her this was the first time she saw the young boy.

"Mother... mother isn't moving..."

She cried, trying to shake her mother but to no avail. The young boy silently stood there, watching the girl as her emotions started to tear her up from within.

"... Your mother... is dead."

He said, making the girl look at him. She was lost, confused.

"... Chris Lightfellow... was killed by me."

The boy said. Why? Why did he tell her this? Why did his face stay so calm despite having blood smeared across his cheeks? And why did those eyes look upon her with such sorrow?

"You... killed... mother?"

Confusion was soon replaced by anger. Sadness replaced by hatred. This boy killed her mother. Her eyes could no longer see clearly as she grabbed the dagger from her mother's body and pulled it out, jumping at the young boy, wanting to end the boy's life. But the boy merely stepped to one side, grabbing her wrist and twisting it slightly, causing the girl to flip through the air and land on her back, knocking the wind out of her. The young boy stood over her, looking at the dagger she held in her hands without any expression.

"... If you hate me, then hate me with all of your being... Hate me... and find me."

The boy said walking a few steps away before raising his right hand to the air. A bright red symbol appeared as flames appeared out of nowhere and engulfed the young boy before disappearing completely together with the boy, leaving the girl all alone. The girl who had lost her mother began to cry, her emotions running rampant and she cried out loudly. Dark clouds began to hover overhead and rain started to fall upon the blood soaked field but the girl would not stop crying. For she had lost the only person in her life. Her mother. In their mansion hidden in the back streets, her World consisted of only her mother and herself. No one else. She had no friends, no other family members to call upon for help. Her mother had always lived alone and in solitude. They rarely interacted with the town they stayed in and when her mother died, her entire World had collapsed. Now, she was lost.

"... Do you desire strength, little one?"

A voice asked, making her open her eyes once more. A young man with blue eyes stood over her. With short pale brown hair and a red band tied around his forehead, the young man wore a cloak with a hood to shelter himself from the rain but somehow it had seemed as though the rain did not bother him in the slightest.

"You have suffered a great injustice and you have every right to be angry. I can help you attain that justice so let me ask you once more: do you desire strength?"

The young man asked once more. The girl did not know whether to trust this young man completely, but she nodded her head. Anger and hatred was all she had left.

"I want... strength. I want to kill that boy."

She said firmly. The young man closed his eyes in thought before nodding.

"All right, then I shall help you. I shall train you to be strong enough to face that boy. The road you face will be hard and full of suffering, but as long as you steel yourself, you will be able to achieve your goal."

The young man offered a hand to her. A road of suffering was better than no road. The girl reached out and grabbed it. The young man, despite how weak he looked, easily pulled her up to her feet. The young man noticed that she was clutching onto the dagger from before.

"... That dagger..."

"It was used to kill mother... I will use it to kill him."

She clutched onto the weapon tightly. The young man narrowed his eyes at it.

"... The dagger that once belonged to one who was wrongly slain... This is beginning to be rather ironic."

The young man muttered under his breath before clearing his throat.

"The fire within you is strong. What is your name, little one?"

The young man asked. The girl looked back to the body of her mother. Her name. The name her mother bestowed upon her. A name that her mother said came from someone who was pure like the light.

"... Luciel."

The young man seemed a little surprised by her name, raising an eyebrow.

"Luciel? ... Hmm... I see."

The young man smirked, turning to the corpse her mother.

"You did well, Silver Maiden."

The young man raised his left hand to the body. A dark symbol appeared on the top of his hand as dark energies surrounded the corpse and swallowed it whole, and making it disappear. Luciel wanted to protest but the young man turned to her and stared directly into her eyes.

"Focus on your goal, and leave the dead to where they rest. This is something that must be done and it is fine if you do not understand it now. In the future, when you are ready, all shall be explained to you."

The young man said, turning to head down the hill. Luciel was slightly lost but followed behind him in step.

"W-what is your name?"

She asked. The young man did not stop in his stride but she could tell the question was something that made him flinch a little.

"... Call me Lazlo."

* * *

 _10 Years later_

The young woman jumped into the air, spinning in full circle, carving her blade through the air and bringing it down on the hard scales of her foe. The large lizard man screamed out in pain before falling to the ground, its blood spilled all over the floor. Swinging her blade downwards, she shook off all of the excess blood and sheathed her blade, walking past the field of bodies that lay all over to where a young man sat on a boulder, eating an apple leisurely as though the scene of carnage did not affect him at all. And to her, she knew that the act really did not affect him at all.

"That took some time. Though the number of rouge Lizard clan members are increasing is a rather troublesome news to hear. Perhaps I should talk to their leader."

The young man said, tossing the core of the apple aside.

"I apologise for the tardiness, master."

She bowed to him, making him sigh.

"I told you to stop calling me that, though you never listen... sigh, fine, do what you want. Still, for what it's worth, you were faster than before, so I will give you that."

The young man said, jumping off the boulder and dusting his pants.

"Come on, let's head back to town and turn in the bounty."

The young man said, turning away and walking off. She quickly followed him from behind, having been used to his rather eccentric ways. After all, he had not changed in all those years she travelled with him.

"Ah yes, Luciel."

He called out her name without stopping in stride.

"Yes, master?"

"I believe it is time for you to face your final trial."

His words struck a chord with her. Her final trial. The reason she started to train in the first place. To start of her crazed quest for vengeance. To kill that boy.

"... Thank you, master."

She said.

"Don't thank me yet."

The pair went into the nearest town and went straight to the bounty office. After cashing in on their earnings, they headed towards the inn where they were staying and sat by at a table at the corner of the inn's dining hall where they would not be disturbed.

"Hey there, Lazlo, want the same?"

The serving girl asked, and he merely nodded, dropping a few coins onto the table, signalling the serving girl that they wanted to be left alone.

"All right, I'll take my time then."

The girl said, taking the coins and left. Now left alone, Luciel turned to Lazlo. While Luciel had grown through the years, becoming a young woman whose looks were a constant draw for people, Lazlo had not aged a single year since Luciel first saw him on that hill. But it did not really bother Luciel that much. Somehow she had stopped questioning most odd things about her master a long time ago.

"Master, you said that it was time for me to face my final trial."

Luciel said, and Lazlo nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"It is time for you to know about the one who face, and what it all means. The boy who killed your mother is Hugo, the Flame Champion of the Second Fire Bringer War."

Lazlo said, letting Luciel take it all in.

"... I have not heard of such a war."

Luciel said after a while.

"It was a war that ravaged the Grasslands, Zexen, Harmonia and other nations many many years ago. It would not be a surprise to say that you can only read about it in the oldest of history texts these days."

"And the Flame Champion is?"

"The one who ended that war, uniting the people of a land divided to stave off the destructive power of a man driven mad. In the eyes of all during that time, Hugo was a hero."

"There is nothing heroic about that murderer."

Luciel spat angrily. Lazlo eyed his companion's sour mood, but still continued.

"The story is not all that pleasant to begin with. The Flame Champion had his best friend murdered by a Knight, and that in turn, caused the Flame Champion to swear revenge on the Knight."

"That Knight should be rewarded."

Luciel muttered, making Lazlo laugh inwardly a little.

"Oh, she did. She did get rewarded. Showered with praises and glorified with the title of 'Silver Maiden', for attacking a village of unarmed villagers, she did gain prestige."

Lazlo said, and at that moment Luciel seemed to recall something.

"... 'Silver Maiden'? You mean-"

"Yes. The 'Silver Maiden' of the Zexen Knights. Your mother, Chris Lightfellow. She was the one who butchered the young boy's friend."

Lazlo said, before pointing to the dagger that sat in a small sheath by Luciel's side.

"That very dagger, though certainly reforged many times, was the dagger of that young boy slain."

"... So all of this was for revenge?"

Luciel asked. Lazlo smirked, leaning back in his chair once more.

"Aren't you out for revenge as well? As for his motives, I'll let you decide that."

If there was one thing Luciel could not stand about her master, was that he always spoke in riddles, gave vague answers or dodged the question completely. As for her mother's title, she had always thought it was something the local men would call her mother since her mother was a considered very beautiful though her mother always seemed to hate that title.

"... There is still something bothering me, Master. You said that 'Flame Champion' is from a war many years ago. My mother's title is also from a time long ago. How can this be so?"

Lazlo raised an eyebrow at Luciel.

"You raise that question only now?"

"Master, stop toying with me. You refused to tell me any details throughout the years. And you yourself have not aged a single year since that day... There is something that connects you with my mother and this 'Flame Champion'. Am I right?"

Luciel asked, making Lazlo smile.

"Well, at least you're not stupid."

Lazlo smirked, making Luciel rather angry. Lazlo reached to his left hand and pulled off his glove. It was a surprise to Luciel since she had never seen her master take his gloves off. Ever. Under the glove was a dark marking on his skin. Like a tattoo of sorts, the symbol seemed to be burned into his skin and it also seemed to radiate a sense of fear and dread. Luciel had seen runes embedded into the hands of certain rune users, but there was something different about this one.

"I am sure I have taught you about the 'True Runes'."

Lazlo said and Luciel nodded in reply. The 'True Runes'. Twenty seven pieces of powerful runes that were akin to 'Gods'. They contained within them immense power and were sought by many. Lazlo had taught Luciel many things during the ten years that past, not only in swordsmanship and fighting, but in history and literature. To Luciel, Lazlo was a man who knew far more than he lets on. He also has a tendency to act like an old man.

"... Then that mark is... a True Rune?"

Luciel asked.

"Perhaps."

Lazlo replied, putting his glove back on. Another cryptic answer, but she might as well take that answer as a 'yes'.

"The 'True Runes' allow the users to be free from sickness and disease, as well as halting the aging process of the users. In other words, eternal youth."

"... My mother as well?"

Luciel asked and Lazlo nodded.

"Yes, your mother, Chris Lightfellow, was the bearer of the 'True Water Rune'. Though they were bitter enemies at first, she soon cast aside the differences between them and fought beside the 'Flame Champion' against the one who would destroy everything, the bearer of the 'True Wind Rune'."

"The 'True Wind Rune'?"

"A rather wild and unruly True Rune, if I say so myself. I cannot say for certain if there had been any permanent holders of its power besides 'that one' though it is safe to say that it is not as crazy as say... mine."

"Master, how old are you?"

Luciel asked at last, getting sick of going round in circles. Lazlo laughed at her question.

"Where is the fun in telling you all of the answers?"

She knew he wouldn't tell him the answer, but it was still worth a shot.

"... All right, then what about the 'Flame Champion'? By his name, I would presume he holds a 'True Rune' related to fire?"

Lazlo smiled at her deduction.

"Ten points. He holds the 'True Fire Rune'. A very powerful Rune that once destroyed the Grasslands and decimated hundreds in a single blow."

"... But he does not use it."

"Oh, he does use it, though not in the way that most others would."

Lazlo said.

"Power corrupts, Luciel, and it will do so to all who bear it unless they are able to ensure that their determination is stronger than the desire to use that power."

"..."

Luciel had heard it from her master a few times before, to control her emotions correctly and precisely, to prevent her mind from wondering too far. To focus one's own determination. But was it to prevent her from exacting her revenge? Luciel did admit that after hearing all of this, her mind did stray a little, but she still harboured the feeling of hatred for this 'Flame champion'.

"Tell me, master. Can I defeat the 'Flame Champion' as I am now?"

Luciel asked. Lazlo rubbed his chin in thought for a while.

"... Probably not."

That answer disheartened Luciel the most.

"The Flame Champion is someone with years of experience, both as a fighter as well as a leader. He is not someone who can be taken down so easily by someone who only had ten years of training."

"But you said I was ready!"

Luciel snapped, banging her fist on the table in anger, making Lazlo narrow his eyes at her.

"Calm yourself, Luciel. I taught you over and over to control your emotions. Hatred and anger are neither good nor evil, but will lead your heart astray if you do not control them."

Luciel retracted her fist and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry master."

"... Well, fine."

Lazlo sighed.

"I did say that you are ready to face him, but to best him in battle, you will need more than the skills that I taught you. Don't worry, he will not use his True Rune on you until certain conditions are met."

"... 'Conditions'?"

Luciel seemed confused by Lazlo's choice of words.

"You will understand when the time comes."

Lazlo smirked. She really hated it when he does that.

* * *

"So, he's in the Sindar Ruins?"

He asked, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall next to the door of the room he was staying in.

"The preparations are almost complete. The window for opportunity is closing in fast."

A voice replied from behind the door.

"So we must head there tomorrow."

He muttered.

"... You sound unsure of your decision."

The voice from behind the door said.

"... No, I am sure of my decision. The girl is ready to face the challenge that awaits her."

"And if she fails?"

"Then that will be her fate."

"How cold of you. Didn't you spend tens years together?"

"Ten years is nothing to people like us."

"That is true."

The voice behind the door laughed.

"When the truth comes out, she may not be able to handle it."

"Don't worry, she can... She will handle it."

"Whatever you say, Lazlo."

"Kyril."

"Yes?"

"... We only have one shot at this."

The voice behind the door stayed silent at his statement before replying.

"I know."

* * *

It was mid-day by the time they reached the entrance to the caves. In contrary to the brightness of the Sun, the caves to show no sign of life within and had nothing to offer but complete darkness.

"Master, are you sure 'that' person is inside?"

Luciel asked and Lazlo nodded.

"He is inside. It may not look like much, but these caves lead to the Great Hollow, where the central body of the Lizard Clan stays. Within the caves is also the entrance to a large Sindar Ruins that was the site of the final battle of the Second Fire Bringer War. Though most of the ruins was destroyed the blast of the final battle, it is safe to say that the one you are looking for is within."

Luciel did not need any more convincing, taking out a cloth rag and tying it around a stick she picked off the ground. Dousing the cloth in a liquid from her pouch, she raised her left hand to the cloth and whispered words of power. The Fire rune attached to her left hand responded and ignited the cloth, creating a torch. Without waiting for her master, Luciel went into the caves.

"She always did have an affinity for fire."

Lazlo commented before heading into the caves himself. The caves were cold and damp, leading Lazlo to think if the Lizard clan had recently dug to an underground water source recently. Luciel, on the other hand, did not bother with such details as she carried on through the caves without stopping. At times Lazlo wondered if Luciel really knew where she was going. Stumbling into the Great Hollow and in the middle of the Lizard clan was not a good way to start this day despite being mid-day already. But after a while, Luciel stopped as the path had a branch to the left and almost immediately down the path was a pair of large stone doors.

"So much for subtlety."

Lazlo commented as they walked up to the doors. The stone doors were immense in size and were clearly not of Lizard origin.

"... Sindar symbols."

Luciel pointed to the markings on the door. Lazlo did teach Luciel quite a fair bit but the girl's intuition was always something else.

"The doors already open."

Lazlo pointed out the small opening. Without wasting time, Luciel headed through the opening.

"That girl needs to learn some patience."

Lazlo sighed, following his apprentice through the opening. Stepping through the door, the pair found themselves at the site of what seemed to a complete mess of stone and rubbles. Unlike the caves, these ruins were exposed, as though the entire ruins were built into a large crater of a mountain. Or was the ceiling merely destroyed after it was built?

"... I can't remember which one happened first..."

Lazlo muttered to himself, berating his age.

"Master?"

Luciel's voice made Lazlo look up and saw that his apprentice was already quite far ahead.

"... Young ones sure have a lot of energy."

Lazlo sighed, picking up his pace. The pair made their way towards the centre of the large complex to what looked like the remains of a giant temple.

"This is certainly that place during the war."

Lazlo nodded to himself, taking the lead this time and walking through the doors and stepping into the temple like structure. Most of the temple was destroyed but it somehow managed to maintain its overall shape. The pair made their way down the central pathway of the temple, seeing as how the other paths were blocked by debris, until they reached the pair of large stone doors at the end of the corridor. The doors were not unlike the ones they used to enter the ruins but were much small in size. It was here where Lazlo stopped and turned to Luciel.

"This is the place. The place of the final battle during the second Fire Bringer War."

Lazlo said, pointing to the doors behind him.

"It will be where you must face your final trial alone."

Luciel was a little surprised by her master's words.

"Alone?"

"Yes. Alone. I will not... cannot watch over you through this trial. But do not worry, I am sure that you are ready to face whatever lies behind these doors."

"But-"

Lazlo silenced Luciel by placing a finger on her lips.

"I have taught you many things over the years, Luciel. All that I have taught you was to prepare you for this moment. But the moment is meant for you, no one else. You cannot rely on others for this as this is the road that you took. This is the road that you chose of your own volition. This is the road that you must see through. Not mine, not anyone else's. Yours."

Lazlo reached behind his head and undid his head band, taking the cloth and walking behind Luciel, taking her long blonde hair and tying it into a low tail with the cloth.

"This is my present to you, and remember, come what may, you must never let your heart waver. Never let your emotions take control. Focus on what you must achieve."

Lazlo said before giving Luciel a push towards the door.

"Now go. Destiny awaits."

* * *

Stepping through the stone doors, Luciel came to find herself standing in what seemed like the centre of a rather large explosion. Traces of what appeared to be a large central hall could be seen but with its walls and ceilings gone. Unlike other places in the ruins, this area was almost free of any debris, or rather it was better to say that any debris that was supposed to be here were destroyed. And standing in the centre of all of this, was a young boy in the clothes of a certain Grassland tribe origin. With his tanned skin and golden hair with black tips, that figure was unmistakeably the same as the one ten years ago.

"... Flame Champion."

Luciel growled, her anger peaking. The boy turned around and faced her, his face shown clearly to her. Exactly the same as that day, his emerald eyes looking straight at her.

"Daughter of Chris Lightfellow. So you have come at last."

The young boy smiled. A smile that seemed to be void of any emotion.

"... Flame Champion... Hugo."

The Flame Champion closed his eyes.

"I have not been called that... for so long... But this is not about me, for the chapter of my life as the Flame Champion has long been over. This... is about you."

"..."

"You have come a long way, haven't you?"

"..."

Luciel felt her anger grow.

"From the time when you were just a girl."

"..."

His words. The voice. They made her blood boil.

"To now."

"SILENCE!"

Luciel drew her sword and charged straight at him. She aimed for a straight thrust but Hugo merely stepped to one side, kicking her foot and causing her to lose balance, tumbling into the ground face first.

"... You are quick to anger..."

Hugo said, watching as Luciel jumped to her feet.

"I will end your life!"

She screamed, charging at Hugo once more. She swung her blade at him but the small frame of the grasslanders proved to be more nimble that she thought. As much as she tried to swing her sword, Hugo would only dodge the attack effortlessly. She swung her blade downwards but missed. Before she could bring her blade back up, Hugo stepped on her blade, forcing it to stay down.

"You lack focus. Without it, you can never reach me."

Hugo said, his face still stoic. That way of talking, that way of looking down at her. She hated it. She hated it all.

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do!"

Luciel snapped, dropping her sword and drawing out the dagger from her side, swinging it at Hugo. The Flame Champion was caught off guard and the dagger cut across his cheek before he managed to jump back. He reached up to his cheek and touched the wound. While not deep, the cut still drew blood. He looked at his own blood on his fingers and then looked back at Luciel.

"... A child... will always be a child until they learn to control and understand themselves. Until then, they are but a wild fire that spreads without a cause and consumes all."

"Spare me your lectures!"

Luciel grabbed her sword off the ground and held it in her right hand whilst holding the dagger in her left in a back-handed position. Hugo sighed, before reaching for his back and drawing out his own blade. A large knife that was shorter than a normal sword but larger than a dagger. Holding it in a back-handed fashion. The Flame Champion raised it to Luciel.

"Unable to control your own thoughts. Has your mother taught you nothing?"

Luciel snapped at the mention of her mother.

"You have NO right to bring my mother into this! You killed her! Out of revenge!"

Hugo paused at her words, his eyes showing a slight hint of hesitation.

"... I did kill her."

He said calmly.

"Though out of revenge or not, it does not matter. The past will not change. Besides... are you not here for revenge as well?"

"Don't put me with the likes of you!"

Luciel charged at Hugo, swinging her blade at the Flame Champion. But like Luciel's master had said before, Hugo was the Flame Champion who had years of experience. His foot work was precise and did not make any useless steps. His body moved like the wind, fluid and direct. His handling of his blade was firm and deadly, the movements of a veteran of many wars. This was the ability of Hugo, the Flame Champion who had ended a war that nearly engulfed the continent. Even without the power of the True Rune, the skills that he wielded was a testament to his achievements. Each swing she made, each thrust she gave, he simply dodged it all effortlessly. Was this the insurmountable wall that she had wanted to conquer all this time? Was this the man that she had made her target? The appearance of a young boy but the power of a mountain. The way he batted away her attacks, the way he did not even break a sweat, the way he did not even bother to try to attack her. Why did she even attempt to take him on in her current state?

"You are not focused."

He said, breaking her thoughts. It was true, she wasn't focused, not when she realised what a mistake she made in fighting him.

"Is this all you can manage, daughter of Chris?"

She did not want to admit it, not when the memory of her mother's death was still fresh in her mind like it was the day before. The blood soaked field. The flowers that turned red. The day she lost everything. The day she lost it all to this man. Hatred. Anger. Vengeance. Power. She wanted power.

Power to best the one she had been searching for.

 **Thump**

Power to fulfil her thirst for revenge.

 **Thump**

Power to overwhelm the power of the True Runes.

 **Thump**

Power to change destiny.

 **Thump**

The winds suddenly began to pick up in the ruins and even Hugo seemed to notice this change. The air seemed to bend and twist towards Luciel, gathering like a vortex around her. Pebbles and small stones began to swirl around at her feet, being pushed along by the winds that were gathering in greater force. It soon became a large torrent of energy and wind, creating a maelstrom of power.

"This is..."

Hugo narrowed his eyes. He knew this power. Knew its presence. It could only be one thing.

"... The True Rune of Wind... You have returned."

The vortex of power suddenly lashed out at Hugo violently but the Flame Champion jumped back, dodging the attack completely. Hugo knew that this was the True Rune of Wind, but something was wrong.

"She is being consumed by the Rune. Just like its last host."

A voice made Hugo turn and he saw a young man with pale bronze hair standing by the side.

"... True Rune of Punishment. For what purpose have you come?"

Hugo growled at the young man who merely shrugged off Hugo's glare.

"I came for the same reason as you, True Fire Rune. However the choices that we made to ensure our goals are met differ."

"... You used her."

Hugo deduced. The two True Rune bearers stared at one another despite the wild energies being shot out by the True Rune of Wind.

"I have done what I deemed necessary. Do not tell me that you are not the same as me, 'Flame Champion'."

Hugo could not argue with that. No, it was as the bearer of the True Rune of Punishment said. But it was the fact that the True Rune of Punishment had dealt a direct hand in this affair that did not sit well with Hugo.

"She is too young and inexperienced to face the power of the True Runes. She has yet to master her own emotions."

"She has the ability to conquer it, it is in her blood to do so."

"The True Rune of Wind will consume her."

"She is not like Luc. She will not lose to the Rune."

Hugo disagreed with that statement, raising his right hand, the rune on his hand lit up fiercely to his call.

"I will not allow this to continue any further."

Hugo pointed his hand to the vortex. Lazlo's eyes widened when he realised what Hugo was doing.

"You cannot be thinking to- You cannot interfere with this, 'Flame Champion' Hugo!"

Lazlo raised his rune hand to Hugo but was it was too late. From the rune on Hugo's hand, came forth a wall of intense flames that clashed with the vortex, creating an explosion of wild energies that blinded the entire area with an intense light that was a result of that explosion.

* * *

She was lost. Surrounded by darkness, standing on a desolate piece of land barren of all life. Her mind felt empty, void of any thoughts. Her chest was light and hollow, unable to feel any warmth nor the beat of her own heart. Everything seemed... pointless. Nothing was alive, nothing ever existed in the first place. It should all just disappear-

"Do not lose yourself to it."

A voice? She turned by instinct and saw a young boy standing before him. With a tanned skin, blonde hair with black tips and his sharp emerald eyes, the young boy walked up to her.

"Who... are you?"

She asked, finding her own voice.

"... Who I am is of no consequence."

The young boy said, looking around, as though searching for someone... or something.

"Why... what is this place?"

She asked, her chest feeling a strange pinch.

"This... is a place that must not exist. The 'Ashen Future'. A place that drove many men mad."

The young boy replied sourly, closing his eyes.

"This place is both a vision of what is to come... as well as a manifestation of darkness that hides within the hearts of all made real by the power of the True Runes."

The boy opened his eyes once more and looked straight at her. Why did she feel... that this boy was important to her?

"Do not forget who you are, do not forget what you came here to do. Remember who you are. Remember what you must achieve."

Achieve? Remember? What was this boy talking about? Her head began to throb in pain. The pain that seared through her mind made her scream out in pain and yet no sound could come out from her mouth. The pain felt like it would tear her apart from within.

"Mo... ther..."

From her chest came forth a massive storm of power, expelling outwards and swirling in the air, taking on a physical form of a giant winged serpent. The pale creature reared its head back, looking down at the two who stood before it.

"Hmph, so you have shown your true self once more, True Rune of Wind."

The young boy said, standing in-between her and the giant serpent.

"You will not claim this girl's life like you did to Luc. Not while I still live and breathe."

The creature of wind snarled at the boy, beating its wings at him, threatening to blow him off his feet through sheer force of wind. But the boy stood firm and raised his right hand, a giant ball of flame erupted from his hand, threatening to swallow the creature, its power fuelled by the wind that was given off by the winged creature. Upon seeing those flames, she remembered.

"The... Flame... Champion..."

She remembered. She wanted to kill the Flame Champion. She wanted to take revenge for her mother. She wanted power. And power responded back. Something called out to her and she took it. But that power proved to be too powerful. She lost focus and then found herself here. Her master did warn her before, never to lose focus, but she failed. She became blinded by hate and anger. But what was happening before her did not make much sense. What was that creature? And why was the Flame Champion helping her? The Flame Champion forced the power of his rune even further, causing the flames to engulf the winged serpent. The creature gave a cry out in pain but the flames soon died out and the creature seemingly unscathed.

"It... it didn't work?"

She was surprised, and afraid of what that meant. But the Flame Champion still stood his ground.

"Focus, daughter of Chris Lightfellow! Focus on what power is to you!"

He shouted, raising his hand once more to the creature. Focus? Focus on what?

"It does not matter what you focus on, as long as you are able to hold onto it!"

Focus on her hatred? It was what kept her going for the past ten years. But seeing the Flame Champion help her like this, she had to wonder why?

"You came here to kill me, didn't you?! SO FOCUS ON THAT THOUGHT ALONE!"

Hugo's voice snapped her mind back. It did not matter what he did, the fact did not change that the Flame Champion was the one who killed her mother. He was the target of her revenge.

"I will... NOT LOSE TO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!"

The winged serpent seemed to be shaken by her sudden outburst and it exploded in a brilliant explosion of lights. The last thing she remember seeing was Hugo and his warm smile.

* * *

She blinked. She was standing in the middle of the Sindar Ruins ceremonial site, and standing before her was the Flame Champion, Hugo, the man she wanted to kill out of revenge. Was that all just a dream? She looked down and saw a strange marking burned onto the top of her right hand. A rune, one that she had never seen before. It was-

"The True Wind Rune. You managed to tame it."

She turned around and saw her master, standing there with his arms crossed, looking rather irritated.

"Master? Why are you here?"

She asked.

"Because I needed to know whether you would succeed. But it seems that you had help from Hugo. Honestly, Flame Champion, there is a limit to how 'protective' you can get."

"'Succeed'? 'Protective'? What are you talking about, Master?"

Luciel was confused by what was going on.

"There is no need for you to know."

Hugo said, speaking up before Lazlo had a chance to say anything. Hugo brought up his knife once more, his rune glowing fiercely as fire wrapped around the edge of his weapon.

"You came here for a reason. You called out to that power for a purpose. You conquered that power so that you can use it. Now use it. Fulfil what you came here for."

Luciel felt that something was amiss. The way the Flame Champion spoke, his actions and decisions made no sense to her whatsoever. And her master must know something but decided not to tell. Why? Shaking her head, Luciel drew her sword and held the dagger in her other hand. She had one task, one goal to achieve. She will have her revenge. The rune on her hand glowed fiercely in response to her thoughts. Its power pulsating through her entire body. Words and usage of the rune entered her mind, as well as the memories of the past owners. Luc. The mad bishop, as he would be called, saw the 'ashen future' and saw the wars that were made because of the conflicts brought about by the True Runes.

He sought to destroy the cycle that would inevitably lead to the ashen future and in doing so, sought to destroy his own Rune. But the Flame Champion and his Fire Bringer army, the coalition of the mighty grassland clans and four other powerful nations, stopped his mad quest. Though his goals were noble, his methods were not. The end of the war saw Luc's death as Hugo, the Flame Champion, triumphed. But she also saw in the memories of Luc that Hugo knew of the ashen future as well. Hugo saw the pain and suffering that will come from the war with the True Runes. But he chose a different path. Hugo chose a path where he had hoped and believed in the lives of mortals to change the fate that would await them. And now he stands across from where she stands.

The battle from those many years back had been revived. Gathering the power of her Rune, Luciel charged straight at Hugo and the Flame Champion charged at her as well. The two clashed with their weapons, the wild energies from their Runes violently thrashing against one another, spilling out to their surroundings. But mattered little to the two as all they could see was each other. They swung their blades at one another, each trying to force their way through the other's defence. Luciel knew her skill was far below that of the Flame Champion's, but she did not give up, the power of her Rune being fuelled by her determination. Before her was the might of a Hero, a saviour who battled countless enemies, but she would not lose. Not to her Rune, not to this man, and not to fate.

"... And that... is the right answer."

Hugo merely smiled, dropping his weapon. The moment she realised what Hugo had done, it was too late as the dagger in her hand pierced his clothes and stabbed into his body. She did not know why, but this deed seemed something that filled her with sadness. With regret. Hugo gently placed a hand on her head and smiled.

"You have certainly grown strong... like your mother."

He said before falling to the ground. The hero of the Grasslands, the unifying symbol of people for ages, had fallen. She stared at her hand, the blood that covered her hand, though warm, felt so cold to her. Was this... was this what she had wanted to achieve for so long? And why? Why did Hugo allow her to kill him?

"Why? ... Why did you drop your weapon?"

She asked the man whom she had sworn vengeance on, the Flame Champion lay on the cold floor, the dagger that stabbed him still imbedded in his abdomen.

"... Did you lose? On purpose? Why? WHY?!"

"Because he had seen that you have grown strong enough to stand on your own, that is why."

Lazlo spoke up, stepping forward now that the fight was over. The bearer of the True Rune of Punishment looked down at the Flame Champion with a slight hint of irritation.

"You have a strange way of doing things, Flame champion."

"Hmph... I don't want... to hear that... from you."

Hugo sneered, his breath quickening as pain gripped him.

"Master? What... what is going on?"

Luciel asked. Lazlo looked at before looking back at Hugo.

"I do not care whether you want me to say it or not, Flame Champion, for I believe it is time for her to know the truth."

"... Do what you want."

Hugo muttered.

"Master?"

"Luciel, your mother is not dead."

Lazlo said it straight to her, and for a long moment, her mind stopped working. Her mother? Not dead? How could that be?

"In order to draw out the True Wind Rune, the other True Runes of the elements are needed. The elemental Runes are always drawn to one another and will always appear should certain conditions be met. And when the True Wind Rune arrives, it needed a suitable host. You."

Lazlo pointed at Luciel. The amount of information to take in was quite substantial.

"It all started after the second Fire Bringer War. The Flame Champion and the Silver Maiden. The two heroes of the Grasslands and of Zexen. Both had duty, honour and influence within their respective lands. The Flame Champion became the chief of the Karayan Clan and the Silver Maiden became the commanding leader of the Zexen military force. Two who were bitter rivals in the past, became comrades during the war, and later became friends after. But as time passed, the two had to step down from their duties to allow the future generations to take over. The Silver Maiden and the Flame Champion soon met once more. Respect they had for one another soon became something. Love. And their union soon became blessed with a child."

"... You mean-"

Luciel turned in horror to see the man she just stabbed.

"Yes. The Flame Champion, Hugo of the Grasslands, is your father."

* * *

"The Ashen Future, the barren waste that is to be the future of this World. It is ironic that the cause of this future, the twenty seven True Runes, are also the only things that can prevent it. The Flame Champion, your father, realised this at the moment of your birth and he sought to find answers, leaving your mother to raise you for nine years before he returned. The knowledge he had gained in those years led him to seal the True Water Rune and its host, your mother."

"Mother... knew about this?"

Luciel turned to Hugo for answers. The Flame Champion smiled as he closed his eyes.

"I had explained everything through my letters... and she knew that it was for the best... Your mother, Chris, always wanted to spend more time with you... yet, at the same time... she was afraid of that very time the two of you spent together... For the first time in years... she felt fear... She loved you greatly... and could not bear to see you grow while she remained young... To a mother... having a child pass on before them is a nightmare... a nightmare that Chris saw every day in you."

"Mother... was suffering? Because of me?"

Hugo reached out and grabbed onto her hand.

"Chris loved you... She would die for you, she would become the enemy of all if it would mean your safety... Never forget that... No matter how much Chris was suffering within... no matter how much the nightmares would eat at her... Chris loved you, and she always will."

Luciel felt the warmth of Hugo, her father. This sensation was familiar to her. Like she had known him all of her life. Her father, the man she had never known and yet the one who sacrificed everything for her. The man who faced the World for his family.

"But-... but why did you say all of those things? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that you are my father?! After all of this time! You made me hate you! You made me chase after you to kill you! You left me alone for nine years! Then you show up and 'seal' mother without explaining anything! You said those words that made me believe that you were my enemy!"

Luciel cried, gripping his hand hard as she tried to vent her anger, her frustration and irritation. Hugo merely took it all with a smile.

"You made me hate you... all for this?! This Rune?!"

Luciel snapped at her father. Her father? It was an odd thing to admit.

"You may call me selfish... you may say I should have told you... You do not need to understand... but know that these are the choices... that I made... to see you grow strong... like your mother."

Hugo turned to Lazlo.

"True Rune of Punishment... do what needs to be done."

"Do not order me around."

Lazlo said before raising his hand to Hugo.

"Wait! There is still so much I want to ask!"

Luciel cried but Lazlo would not be stopped as his Rune started to glow.

"I am the judge who weighs your sins upon the scales of truth."

Lazlo spoke words of power, ignoring Luciel.

"Master! Stop!"

"Luciel."

Hugo held onto her hand tightly. His Rune flaring up and reacting with her own Rune.

"There is also much I want to talk to you about... You have grown so much... I am proud."

"Father! Father!"

"Good bye... my daughter."

A dark energy wrapped itself around Hugo and then the... the Flame champion was gone.

* * *

Luciel felt the warmth of his touch leave her. The man she sought to take revenge on was her father. Every action he had done was for her, for her to grow strong. Her Rune pulsated in her hand, filling her mind with thoughts that resonated from her father's Rune. Her parents knew that she was meant to inherit the True Wind Rune, it was a destiny that was foretold by their Runes and by the blind guide of the Stars. Her father had searched the land for another way, he wanted another answer.

"Your father was a brave man. He searched far and wide for a way to prevent you from gaining possession of the True Wind Rune. But there was no alternative. Thus your father had to change the order of events that would occur. By sealing away the True Water Rune, it caused the arrival of the True Wind Rune to be delayed. He wanted you to be stronger, to be able to control the True Rune when the time came. For that purpose, he forced upon you the hatred and thirst for revenge. He knew that it would be those very emotions that will help you grow strong, much like how it made him strong when he was young."

Luciel could only sit there and listen, her own feelings being thrown into turmoil by the revelation of all of this.

"... He is... a very selfish person."

She sobbed.

"That... he is."

Lazlo nodded.

"Showing me... that nightmare... and forcing me to find him... all for his own plans... Leaving me all alone... again."

"Your father never left you alone. Throughout those ten years he had been silently watching you from afar. That man is always too protective for his own good."

"... Master."

Luciel turned to him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You said my mother was never dead."

"... I did say that. It was a simple illusion cast by your father. Though the wounds and blood were real, the silver maiden was never in any danger. Your father made sure of that."

"And the blood of my father? Is that an illusion as well? Tell me... am I a child who murdered her own father?"

Lazlo paused for a moment upon hearing her question, seeing the young girl who sat there, the blood of her father upon her hands. Though she may not know her father well, she felt the true love that her father had for her, that he sacrificed everything he had, even his own life, in order to make sure she would survive. How was he supposed to tell this girl, whom he had raised, that what she had done was reality? He had taught her many things, and the one thing he had ingrained within her was to never betray those who loved her.

"No. That was no illusion and the blood of your father that was spilled was undoubtedly by your hand."

He had to say that to her. This was the truth that she had to face. Luciel stared blankly at her own blood soaked hands, her mind and heart would tear at any second and being the bearer of a True Rune would make the result even worse. But he would not allow that to happen.

"However I sent him to the same place I sent your mother. Do not worry, if there is anyone who can heal him, it is your mother. The healing power of the True Water Rune is not something to make light of."

Luciel looked to Lazlo, who smiled and gave her an assuring nod. Luciel seemed to regain her mind as she nodded at his answer and got up to her feet.

"So they will come back one day."

Lazlo smiled at her renewed vigour. For ten years she had lived for vengeance. Now she was living for a new reason. Though his methods were questionable, Hugo nonetheless did the right thing.

"It may take years, or decades... But yes. They will return one day."

Luciel looked at her Rune embedded in her hand.

"... Good. Because when they return, I am going to punch father in the face."

Luciel declared, making Lazlo rather surprised by her sudden change in attitude. Punch her father?

"... Ha ha... HA HA HA!"

Lazlo could not contain his laughter as he found the entire situation to be too hilarious.

"'Punch', she said! HA HA HA! This is rich indeed! So tell me, Luciel, what do you plan to do during the years in-between?"

Luciel clenched her fist as she turned to face him.

"There is still so much I must learn about this World and this Rune. Why did its former host, Luc, choose such a course of action to take? I do not think myself ready to control my Rune completely like how my father wished me to be, however I will be ready when I see him once more. Until then, I will continue to travel with you, Master."

Lazlo smiled at that prospect. Travelling together with Luciel had been... 'Interesting', to say the least.

"... All right then, let's go."

Lazlo said, turning around and walking towards the entrance to the ruins.

"Where to, Master?"

Luciel asked, quickening her own pace to catch up.

"To the South."

Lazlo answered with a smile.

"That silver haired pretty boy who stole the True Rune from his own family has finally turned up and is causing quite a stirrup in the civil war there. I need to make sure he doesn't do something stupid like go crazy."

"Stole? Crazy?"

"It's a long story."

Lazlo waved it off.

"... Well, we have all the time in the World."

Luciel answered, making Lazlo laugh.

"You're right. We do have all the time in the World. Let's see, it all started with a civil war in a country called Falena."

END

* * *

A/N: For one, I wanted to have Hugo and Chris die for real... but I like them too much to kill them off for good.


End file.
